My Past and Future
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: Yusuke didn’t like his father not eating so he took him to the human world but ended up going to Hogwarts! Not only that he some how went in the past where Tom Riddle was still in school! Yaoi. Sorry this summary was rushed! ON HOLD


Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon in near future, bad language and etc.

Parings: Well you have to find out k!

Crossovers: Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter

AN: I just thought it would make a good story and if you don't like yaoi tough, deal with it. Flames are expectable as long as you make it funny!

("Demon tongue")

"English"

"_Japanese"_

My Past and Future

I thought that this would never happen to me. To be so happy yet sad at the same time. Losing something that meant so much to me and to gain something that is more precious to me then life itself. Filling me with so much happiness that it hurts like a thousand swords piercing my heart but felt so good to feel at the same time. This small life in my arms so amazing that it is now my existence to live for. I'll do anything to protect this little one even if I have to die for this small life that burns with a bright spirit compared to my tainted darkness or kill my own loved ones just to keep this little one happy. Nothing can hurt this one, nothing. Who ever threaten the existence of this life shall suffer such pain from my wrath and crumble into ashes with my inferno rage even the Gods themselves.

My blood.

My joy.

My love.

My successor.

My gift from above.

My **Child**.

My **SON**.

I would have never had him if I weren't thrown into the past and met the person that I fell in love with, yet lost to the future. Without that love I wouldn't have changed for the better and would be in my deep depression still.

I am Yusuke Urameshi former Spirit Detective, human turned half-youkai or half-breed of the Mazoku and Demon Lord.

How did all of this start? It was when I got hit by a car to save a kid that just walked out in the middle of the road and of coarse I died. Then I was given a seconded chance at life by death herself, Botan . . . . well it was by her boss, prince of Spirit World Koenma. Once I was brought back I ended up doing missions for the guy by being the new Spirit Detective kicking Demon ass for a while. That was when I met Kurama also known as Shuichi Minamono his human name. If you want to know Kurama was once a famous fox demon or Sprit Fox when it came to stealing anything that caught his eye but that ended when a hunter or something killed him. He found refuge in a human female's womb taking possession of the child that had not gained a soul yet and became the Kurama we know now.

Next I met Hiei and of coarse he was trying to kill me when we met but after we became a team, along with Kurama in the end, well sort of when it concerns him. Soon I met my first true teacher in my training in my spiritual powers, Genkai. She gave me one hell of a hard time when it came to my training with her and it bugged me to no end, but it was worth it in the up running with me being more stronger then I ever was on my own. That was when my once rival and now friend Kazuma Kuwabara joined our little team after my training with the hag.

We had a lot of adventure since we met starting from Rando, the four Saint Beast, to the dark Tournament, the Toguro brothers and their team, and the hardest battle yet with that Shnobu Sensui incident. During that time I died one more time with Sensui shooting me though the heart. That was the day I found out I was a direct descendent of the Mazoku bloodline that lied dormant in my body for fifteen years. I heard from one of those losers on that special defense force say that it had for generations looked for a heir strong enough to survive the change of DNA to human to an half-breed to continue the bloodline and the lucky one was me. The first time I died I was not strong enough to be tuned so by training like crazy and battling enemies this way and that I got even more powerful. So when I died the second time I was ready to be resurrected by my demon blood and becoming an S class demon. With the newfound power I defeated Sensui . . well not really since there was another that took over my body and finished the former Spirit Detective making me pissed off that I didn't really win that fight. After that fiasco we all returned to Human world with me not satisfied with my win and always thinking back to that battle for a couple of months. Sooner then I thought I would meet the person that was messing with my head in that battle. What I found out was it was the bastard that gave me my demon blood himself, I was a little surprised that he was still alive I thought he would have kicked the bucket by now. His name is Raizen or the bastard old man since he keeps calling me his son.

This is where it all began during my stay with Raizen in his kingdom and where my son was born. This is my new beginning and where my child's future starts. I am a proud father.

Who would of guessed I was the one to give birth to my little son Fate or little heir Maizen of the Mazoku. If someone would of told me I was going to be pregnant a year and a half ago I would of laughed in their face and called them crazy and beat the crap out of them, but nobodies future is ever set in stone.

(Were it all began)

It has been two years since I came to demon world to train to take over Raizen's throne and to say it's not too bad at all. Sure I get the crap beat out of me by the old man but hey look on the bright side I get stronger every time I fight him and my three teachers. But it seemed that Raizen was still slowly dieing and this kind of made me feel sad. Since the times I've know him I see the king as a father I never had. One day I couldn't take it anymore. I went up to the Toushin Demon Lord's throne room and yelled out my concerns the only way that I could.

("Hey old man you not dead yet I see,") Yusuke sneered walking confidently into the room and leaning on one of the walls near by.

("What do you want boy. Shouldn't you be training with the teachers I gave you to try and defeat me,") he mocked with a smirk on his lips red eyes glowing with amusement when ruffling his heir's ego.

The young half-breed just snorted in mock anger at the jab to his ego. They stood in silence for a bit not saying a word to each other.

("If you have something to say boy say it now or be gone before I throw you out,") Raizen stated in a threatening voice then that was when the king's stomach did that horrible growling sound three times a day.

("I can't stand by anymore . . . . . . . . . . father,") he said hesitating on the word father, ("I know you stopped eating because you promised not to eat humans anymore, but there are bunch of things that you could eat besides humans! Hell you could start eating your own kind instead for all I care! I just can't take it anymore.")

("Why don't you want me to die boy?") The old king asked staring hard at the young demon that he chose to take his place after he was dead.

("I . . . . . . I have seen you as a father figure ok,") Yusuke muttered not really use to showing his feelings to anyone, ("you may not be the greatest father figure but you're the closest father I have ever gotten in my life. At the beginning I really wanted to kill you for taking over that fight but you have grown on me . . . . . . . and I really hate to say this but I . . . . . . . . . care for you,") he whispered that last part as softly as possible.

Raizen heard the last part find because of his demon hearing and kept on staring at the future demon lord with hard but thoughtful eyes. Sitting in his throne the Demon Lord rested his chin on his fist pondering this situation to himself while studying the young boy. This seemed to frustrate the lad to no end jaw clenched glaring at his supposed father daring him to mock him with his confession fists clenched tightly at his sides claws digging into his palm drawing blood.

("Well, aren't you going to say anything,") Yusuke snapped tensing up ready to attack or be attacked, it didn't really matter to him at the time.

("What do you think I could eat besides humans boy when it is in my nature and our kind?") was his short reply.

Yusuke mumbled a bit but the king didn't hear him so he smirked in amusement.

("What was that? I couldn't hear you speak up boy. You can't become the ruler of demon world if you can't speak loud enough,") Raizen coolly said with amusement, but disapproval in his red eyes.

("I said I could show you what you could eat,") Yusuke growled glaring at the floor wishing he could kill something at that moment.

("Fine. Show me,") was his answer.

Looking up in surprise at his agreement the young demon smiled slightly but hid it quickly with his reddish chocolate brown eyes. Nodding he motioned for the demon king to fallow him through the castle and stopped in font of a mildly decorated door with dragon carvings in graved in it. Opening the door they entered and came upon rows of clothing meant for formal wear and nice looking in certain events. Looking for suitable clothing for his father and turned around walking to him holding out the clothing.

("Why are we here boy?") asked one of the rulers of demon world eyeing the clothing with distain.

("Well you can't go looking like that in human world,") he said matter of a factly.

("Pray tell how are we going to go to the human world and not cause the spirit world to know we are there?") the white haired demon asked not really caring if they got caught meaning he got a fight to amuse himself.

("I learned a little trick to getting back to human world while I was still the Spirit Detective and that's to find the weak point in the Kaki barrier and making a hole that can't be noticed by the most sensitive person in the three worlds,") Yusuke explained to his father proudly.

("Impressive, coming from you that is,") Raizen chuckled, ("Who would have thought someone like you would figure that out.")

("Hey! I may look dumb and act it but I do think before rushing into things most of the time,") the long raven-haired boy hissed in anger. Pausing in his rant he looked owlishly at the older demon. ("Did you just try to make a joke,") blinking in wonder of the sudden change of the cool and cold person to a father messing with his son, ("You almost sound like a human father.")

("Hump. Human no but I do have my moments when I have an instinct like one of those fathers,") the Lord grimaced by being compared to a human though.

("I don't think I'll ever understand you old demons and your logic between parenting,") Yusuke smirked earning a growl of annoyance from his dad while passing the clothes to the demon he was mocking.

After clothing properly with Raizen wearing lose black pants made of leather with a white Chinese styled silk long sleeved wooden button up shirt and black styled demon shoes. He kept his wild white hair the way it was but Yusuke couldn't do anything about the tribal markings on his face because he sure as hell wasn't going to suggest make up for them, he valued his life more or the red eyes, long pointed ears, claws and sharp fangs. So he didn't do anything and just left them the way they were. While Yusuke just had to revert to his human form. Markings disappearing his fangs going to small canines, skin lightening to a pale cream color, claws turning to human hands then cutting his long raven hair to the length it always was with out the gel in it. What he wore was hand made for him by his request to the demon that make their clothing which were a pair of tight jeans and tight button up short sleeved shirt that almost showed his stomach along with his worn out white sneakers. What irked him at the moment most was that his eyes stayed that same reddish brown ever since he became a demon or half of one and couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Once ready they were off and out of the kingdom soon enough to find a weak point in the barrier and soon found one in Yomi's lands. Both were careful when they entered keeping low Raizen waiting for Yusuke to get though the barrier. Grunting in success the young demon gestured for them to cross. Once they got on the other side he called out for the older demon to wait a moment.

("I need to seal off the hole so only we could open it then we can go,") he spoke to the other.

("Why seal it when we are just come back anyway,") his father pointed out with boredom.

("If we don't close it then other demons will stumble upon it and come to the human world,") was his answer concentrating on sealing it off.

("So? It's no concern to us,") Raizen growled while looking around because he hasn't seen the human world for a long time and it seemed they were in a forest in the middle of a clearing coated with grass and some flowers.

("Well I'm not going to let it happen and let the Spirit World be notified that there are demons coming into the Human World and wondering how this hole got here then strengthening the Kaki barrier,") the young Toushin shot back with annoyance.

("Fine. Do what you will,") he snorted in amusement leaning on a tree arms crossed against his chest.

(Somewhere near the clearing)

"I still don't see why our Lord would want us to be in Japan of all places I mean I do trust his words but what is the sense of finding a person that we don't even know what looks like, less their gender," a middle aged man complained with boredom to his three other companions.

"Silence never doubt the Lord or you'll be punished Sniper so hold your tongue," hissed a long platinum blond haired man with venom dripping from his words.

"Sorry I didn't know my place Malfoy," muttered in fear of the rich and powerful man in front of him.

"Hey what is that over there?" one of the men spoke with confusion on his face pointing into a clearing not to far away.

Lucius glanced the way that the man called Nick Sniper pointed seeing a weird portal opening slowly and actually feeling the small amount of magic coming from it. That was when he signaled for all of them to get closer but out of sight of what ever came though it. By the time they were positioned the portal was big enough to fit that medaling giant through. What came out surprised them, a man with wild long white hair, red eyes, clawed hands, long fangs, pointed ears and weird marking on his face from what it seemed from this distance along with muggle clothing. Walking to the side of the portal it looked like he was waiting for someone to come out and not to disappoint someone did come out. This surprised them even more that it was just teenager of all things to come out and more confusing then the first. The first looked demonic looking but this boy had short raven black hair normal ears, not claws like the first or markings, but that's were that normal stopped he looked normal but two things that bothered them was that the young teen had a couple of sharp teeth and little canines but what that bothered them most was that his eyes were a reddish brown color. Not very common in the muggle or the wizard societies. It reminded Lucius of rusted blood when it dries on the walls of the torture room in one of his Lords places they stayed once in awhile. The others shivered when they saw the boy's eyes reminding them of the torture. Lucius stared at his companions with disgust. Thinking of them as idiots for being so weak. Soon he was snapped out of his thoughts when they spoke to each other. They didn't speak in a kind of language that he has heard of and it seemed like it wasn't a language to them at all. It sounded nothing but hissing, growling and snarling to the longhaired man, like a beast. The teen turned to the portal and started to do something to it that made it close. That was when he got his companion's attention and motioned them all to step forward and threaten them or attack them wanting to see what they would do while he stayed out of sight.

"Hey you two how did you do that portal thing without a wand," demanded the first of the three that went by the name of Jake.

("I knew that I smelled humans,") Raizen said still in demon tongue.

Yusuke frowned at his old man wondering what he was thinking about coming in contact was a human in his state of hunger, but pushed that aside to look to the three humans in front of them.

("I think they're speaking English,") he muttered to himself eyeing the people that looked like they were wearing bathrobes with hoods.

"Hey you'll answer when I speak to you muggle scum," shouted the man in anger.

("Yup. English,") Yusuke stated in a deadpan tone.

Lucius watched them closely seeing if they could understand and it seemed that they did when the older one growled in a threatening manner while the three idiots didn't notice. That's when the younger of the two spoke up with boredom clearly in his tone.

"You know even if I know this language perfectly I hate to speak it with a passion. It makes me want to tear out all your tongues just for speaking it to me," he said a cold glint in his eyes and getting an amused snort for the older man, "It was a pain in the ass to learn all of those nouns verbs an the bull that came along with it," he sneered in contempt. "As for your demand you can shove that order up that hideous ass of yours for I don't have to tell you jack shit on how I got that portal up."

"How dare you speak to me like that muggle trash, _Crucio_!"

"What the fu-," the boy's yelp of words were halted by the Cruciatus curse hitting him squarely in the chest bringing a shout of pain form his lips.

Still in hiding the longhaired blond watched as the teen fell to his knees in pain eyes wide with agony. That was when a red glow was appearing around the teen catching the Malfory's intense stare. Lucius gasped in awe as the teen started to change, eyes glowing red. The first to change was his hands, sprouting claws then markings started to appear on his face and arms like the older man with him. His skin started to darken to a dark tan then his hair started to grow to his ankles fanning around him like a silk raven black curtain. The last to change was when he grew fangs.

Jake was shaking in fear from what he saw happen in front of him, losing his concentration on the torture curse in the process. That was the last mistake he would ever make because that was when the older of the two strangers attacked him with rage burning in his blood red eyes.

_'Oh Merlin_,' he thought in awe and horror ice blue eyes frozen on the scene before him. Never had he ever witnessed such physical slaughter. Lucius almost felt like throwing up when the white haired man started to use his fangs to tare Jack apart and actually eating his flesh. They defiantly weren't human if they feed on other people's flesh.

Yusuke was in pain and when he was hurting he got pissed off big time. It felt like a dozen younger Toguros beating on him all at once with elder Torguro piercing him with his creepy sharp fingers. This did not please him one bit that he was so easily brought down to his knees. After the pain subsided Yusuke's vision cleared to see the sky and at that moment he noticed while in pain started to change into his demon form. Groaning in displeasure dreading when he would have to cut his hair all over again, it was a pain in the ass to do and he didn't even know why he even bothers to try anymore. Looking forward he came to the gruesome site, his dad was eating the one that attacked him while the other two were staring in shock paralyzed in fear ready to piss their pants . . or those bathrobes that they were warring. Shrugging the pain off like it was nothing, which it was; Yusuke lifted himself up onto his feet and dusted himself off grumbling the whole time cursing wired people and their funky wooden sticks. Done with cursing his heart out he focused on his dad and his meal.

"Hey dad I thought you said you wouldn't eat another human again?" Yusuke growled in annoyance right eye twitching forgetting he was still talking in English, "And yet here you are devouring this human as we speak."

"I guess I couldn't control myself. I can't have a lowly human bring pain to my son with a few word and a stick," Raizen smirked still holding the corpse in his grasp chunks of flesh missing here and there, "I can't have these humans disgrace our bloodline and get away with it. You should have pride for what you are and don't let anyone say it's not worth it. Death is the price for insulting a race of noble blood. All I'm doing is carrying it out Reizan."

"It's fine with me but do you always have to call me by my demon name?" Yusuke muttered pink staining his checks looking at the ground.

"What is wrong by calling you by your true name?" Raizen frowned staring at his heir with narrowed blood red eyes.

"Well it's embarrassing!" the demon lord in training shouted his checks darkening into a dark red color.

"How so?" his father asked.

"It's like naming your kid Tom but always calling him Tommy," the younger demon stated with a grimace on his face blush still planted on his face.

"But it has been your name since birth and should be respected by others," the Demon Lord growled sternly.

"Well it's not my fault that I didn't know my real name till two years ago only my human name," shot back stubbornly a small pout forming on his lips.

"Why do you insist on arguing with me about what I call you," Raizen sighed in frustration.

Yusuke didn't say anything.

"Come here boy and give me your hand," the older man ordered.

"Huh?" a questioning look on his face, but walked over to his ancestor anyway do as he said.

"Here," the older handed over a chunk of flesh slapping it into his heir's outstretched hand.

Yusuke eye twitched in realization.

"You don't think I would eat this would you?" he asked his adopted father in bewilderment.

"It's the next step of becoming a Mazoku Yusuke and you don't have a choice," Raizen stated saying his decedent's human name with seriousness, "You would have had to face it sooner or later and I decided it would be now."

"But why?" the raven-haired teen growled not wanting to have to eat any human.

"Because they happen to be here at the wrong place at the wrong time and if it makes you feel better they seemed to bad people anyway so not lose," the demon lord chuckled darkly.

"Do I really have to?" Yusuke tried again but with less resistant.

"Like I said you don't have a choice Yusuke and soon in the near future you would have also have to have your first hunt," he said with a frown on his face, "and I don't mean hunt animals but humans. You would have to consume your prey and declare you are the rightful heir of my lands. This was supposed to be your last test but I didn't want to keep delaying it and saw the opportunity to begin said test. Understand?"

"I . . . . . . . understand," was his young charge's reply staring blankly at the bloody flesh in his grasp.

Reddish chocolate eyes hardened with purpose and devoured the bloody meat in his hand. To his surprise he wanted more of it giving in to the demon blood within himself. The red eyed demon lord looked on with pride as his son gave into his true nature and shoved to rest of the half eaten body to the boy letting him consume the rest of it making him become a true demon of the Mazoku. Yusuke was finally ready to become his true heir now what was left to seal the deal was for little Reizan hunt a human and kill him or her. That was easily fixed when there were two humans cowering on the ground not to far away to scared to even think of running away.

"Reizan! That's enough you have completed the first step of the test now you must go on to the next and finally step," the red eyed demon commanded sternly drawing Yusuke's attention away form his first human meal.

"Yes father," was the young teens answer bloodlust not completely gone form his half lidded eyes.

"The hunt is next one of these humans will be your prey. Kill one or both of them I don't care how but you must consume them," Raizen ordered but with gentle father like voice.

Nodding in understanding and smirking in bloodlust the young half demon strolled over to the terrified men. Hosting on into the air with one hand and stared at the wide scared eyes of the man to frightened to even scream. With one last look into those reddish brown eyes the color of rusted blood he was dead in a second for Yusuke tearing a hole through his throat from the boy's fangs. He did the same think to the man as well and he enjoyed every moment of it with out any care of guilt. All he was doing was getting rid of sum that no one would miss so he didn't feel bad at all, not one bit. Sadly Yusuke was only able to consume one of his preys so he offered the demon lord the rest and said demon lord gladly excepted. Together they feasted among the corpses as father and son not even noticing their audience amongst the trees.

'Oh dear Merlin,' Lucius thought once again blue ice eyes staring in sickening fascination of the scene before him. 'Red eyes and reddish brown eyes. Demons. There demons. I must leave to inform the Dark Lord.' He paused for a second and then it hit him like a pimple curse. "Reddish brown eyes . . . . . wait a moment . . . . . . Lord Voldemort told me to look for a person with reddish brown eyes the color of rusted blood oh Merlin he was searching for a demon all this time? But why this one when he could have just used another one? One that doesn't consume humans?" the blond thought out loud but not too loud to alert the demons in the clearing. "I must not stay here any longer."

With that he was gone in a loud pop.

To be continued . . . . . . . . . .

Well I thought of this and thought it a great idea that no one has dared to write and it's pretty wrong to other people but what do I care!!! It's my fucken story so fuck off you winkers.

And you'll find out the pairing soon so hold on tight! Very disturbing!


End file.
